1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drive brackets, and particularly to a drive bracket having a locking device which readily secures data storage devices in the drive bracket and allows convenient removal of the data storage devices therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, when a computer is assembled, a drive bracket is mounted in a computer enclosure, and then data storage devices are fixed to the drive bracket. The data storage devices comprise various combinations of hard disk drives (HDDs), floppy disk drives (FDDs), and compact disk-read only memory (CD-ROM) drives.
A conventional data storage device is generally attached to a drive bracket by bolts or rails. Examples are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 82202124, 81207129 and 82207667. Fixing a data storage device to a drive bracket with bolts is unduly laborious and time-consuming. Furthermore, the computer enclosure needs extra operating space for carrying out the fixing operation. Fixing a data storage device in a drive bracket using rails is more convenient than using the above-described bolts. However, certain bolts are still needed to fix the rails to the drive bracket. Additionally, mounting systems using rails require a clearance between the data storage device and the drive bracket. This may cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) problems, and may lead to accumulation of static charges on the computer enclosure. Furthermore, the rails are generally made of plastic. This not only restricts grounding connection options between the data storage device and the drive bracket, but also tends to lead to extra maintenance because of the plastic rails easily wearing out and needing replacement.
Thus an improved drive bracket which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.